Facebook Fun
by Queen DreamMachine
Summary: Just little chapters about the SA having lots of fun over their new Facebook accounts. Chapters will continue on whenever a new idea for the story pops into my head.
1. New Facebook Account :-D

**Queen DreamMachine** : Hey guys! I'm back with yet another story about SA and in this time I am going to be tagging my new friend ,Natalia, who also helped me write this story. Feel free to check out her profile: La la Land.

 **Nati** : Hi there, we both made this fanfiction just thinking _' What if...the SA were on facebook and what would they be like or what would they talk about_ _?'_ So QDM said _'That would be a funny story to write'_ and we got to work!

 **Queen DreamMachine** : So this is just a little fun story we wrote about SA on facebook! It also contains little KeixHikari and YahiroxMegumi romances and a little other stuff from the manga!

 **Nati** : We hope you like it. Remember to read, review and enjoy!

 **Disclaimers- We do not own Special A!**

* * *

 **Kei Takishima** has joined facebook.

 **Hikari Hanazono** has joined facebook.

 **Akira Toudo** has joined facebook.

 **Tadashi Karino** has joined facebook.

 **Sakura Ushikubo** has joined facebook.

 **Megumi Yamamoto** has joined facebook.

 **Jun Yamamoto** has joined facebook.

 **Ryuu Tsuji** has joined facebook.

 **Finn Koupe Shcuzette** has joined facebook.

 **Yahiro Saiga** has joined facebook.

* * *

 **Hikari Hanazono** became friends with **Kei Takishima, Akira Toudo, Tadashi Karino and six others**.

 **Kei Takishima** became friends with **Hikari Hanazono, Sakura Ushikubo, Yahiro Saiga and six others.**

 **Yahiro Saiga** became friends with **Megumi Yamamoto, Jun Yamamoto and seven others.**

* * *

Hikari has just joined facebook right after the always first, Kei Takishima, and just as she enters, her notifications tell her that a certain someone's status has been updated.

* * *

 **Kei Takishima**

Hey Second Place, first to join facebook of all our friends and update their status. Beat that :-D

 **Hikari Hanazono**

Takishima! Don't call me Second Place!

 **Akira Toudo**

KEI YOU BEAST! STOP PICKING ON MY ANGEL HIKARI!

 **Tadashi Karino**

Geez Bear Woman give it a rest...T_T

 **Akira Toudo**

Get ready to die -Tagged with: **Tadashi Karino**

 **Tadashi Karino**

That's the great thing about Facebook, Akira can't hit me for anything ;-D

 **Akira Toudo**

That's what you think...Mwuahahahahahaha *evil aura appears*

 **Tadashi Karino**

...D-:

 **Megumi Yamamoto**

You know what I love about Facebook...no sketch book. - **Yahiro Saiga** likes this

 **Finn Koupe Shcuzette**

Hey guys our exam results are coming out tomorrow, aren't you anxious.

 **Ryuu Tsuji**

Yeah, you should be anxious, this exam result is gonna choose whether you get into SA or not.

 **Tadashi Karino**

No doubt we're gonna pass! After we see our results we should have a big party with lots of food and desserts! ;-)

 **Akira Toudo**

STOP BEING SO UNPLEASANT!

 **Kei Takishima**

I don't need to worry about my exam results because I already know I'm gonna get first and beat Hikari again.

 **Hikari Hanazono**

Don't be so sure Takishima! I know I can beat you this time!

 **Yahiro Saiga**

You guys have a weird relationship :-P

 **Sakura Ushikubo**

Ha! Look who's talking!

 **Yahiro Saiga**

What do you mean by that!?

 **Kei Takishima**

She means, look at you and Megumi

 **Megumi Yamamoto**

We aren't even a couple!...(_ _)

 **Jun Yamamoto**

Yeah but it's obvious you like each other

 **Sakura Ushikubo**

My Jun's right, you two should just get together already! XD

 **Yahiro Saiga**

... I have nothing to say

 **Megumi Yamamoto** \- feels like a lump

 **Sakura Ushikubo**

Yahiro, Do you have any idea how to treat a girl?

 **Hikari Hanazono**

Did anyone else realize that Megumi and Yahiro came offline.

 **Jun Yamamoto**

Megumi was right next to me a second ago...

 **Kei Takishima**

Anyone else but me see a pattern here?

 **Hikari Hanazono**

...O.o

 **Kei Takishima**

I oddly rest my case. (_ _)

* * *

 **Satoru Takishima** has joined facebook.

 **Satoru Takishima** became friends with Hikari Hanazono, Yahiro Saiga and eight others.

* * *

 **Kei Takishima**

Dad, why are you on facebook?

 **Satoru Takishima**

Well how come you get to be on it and I can't

 **Kei Takishima**

*Face palm*

 **Hikari Hanazono**

Hey, how come Takishima didn't become friends with his dad

 **Kei Takishima**

Because he's annoying and I'm trying to find a way for him to delete his account

 **Satoru Takishima** has shared 25 pictures to his album **_"Kei's first bath"_**

As Kei checked the pictures his father shared he was instantly shocked as well as humiliated. ust as he got up to both kill his father and delete his account and pictures he put up, someone commented on the photo's.

 **Sakura Ushikubo**

Haha! Oh, my tummy hurts from laughing!

 **Hikari Hanazono**

Aww, little Takishima is so cute

 **Akira Toudo**

Serves you right! That's for taking my beautiful Hikari away from me!

 **Ryuu Tsuji**

...T_T...why would someone put this on the internet...

 **Jun Yamamoto**

...

 **Hikari Hanazono**

Hey where'd Takishima's dad go?

 **Finn Koupe Shcuzette**

He came offline D-:

 **Ryuu Tsuji**

Do you think Kei killed him *shivers*

 **Tadashi Karino**

Aww so no more funny pictures of Kei

 **Kei Takishima**

I'm going to kill you too Tadashi

* * *

 **Queen DreamMachine** : Haha, bet you didn't see that coming!

 **Nati** : Lol, we hope you liked this chapter! If you have any ideas about the next chapter please leave it in the reviews or send us a Private Message (PM)! Also just a quick little tip, I'd really appreciate it if you guys checked out my profile and see the fanfics I wrote...

 **Queen DreamMachine** : Haha she has the weirdest username. It's Lala Land.

 **Nati** : It's not weird, it's funny and cute. I like it.

 **Queen DreamMachine** : Whatever you say... Remember to review!


	2. Love is in the Air :-D

**Queen DreamMachine** : Heyy guyss! We're back with another chapter for this story finally! Nati and I were reading some of the reviews for the story and we are really glad we got some suggestions for some other chapters. Especially since Nati and I couldn't think of one idea for this chapter. We had some serious writers block!

 **Nati** : We got a certain review from a reader named Saki and he/she gave us a great idea for this chapter or rather he/she came up with the idea and we're just writing it. T_T.

 **Queen DreamMachine** : Thanks a lot for the helpful and positive review, Saki! We really hope you like this chapter. And to all the other readers and reviewers, Thanks! RRE!

* * *

Hikari just came back from school completely filled with anger, depression and embarrassment when she realized that Kei Takishima, her everlasting rival, beat her once again doing better at his exams than her. She felt extremely tired and decided to relax and talk to her friends over her new Facebook account. When she finally finished typing in her email address and her password, she saw that Kei's status had just been updated.

 **Kei Takishima** \- feeling proud

First Place in SA once again and also gaining victory to Hikari's challenge.

Hikari glared at this and furiously typed up a reply to him.

 **Hikari Hanazono** \- feeling determined

Even though I didn't win this time I will beat you, Takishima!

 **Finn Koupe Schuzette** \- feeling confident

I'm still in Class B, but next year I'll try harder to get into SA and be with Ryuu!

 **Ryuu Tsuji**

Third...but that's okay right?

 **Tadashi Karino**

I'm fifth, that means I'm free of the bungee jump! :-D

 **Akira Toudo**

I'm seventh...

 **Sakura Ushikubo**

Yahiro and I are in SA in our school too. I got third and he got first. (A/N:Just saying, they must have an SA place too, right?)

 **Jun Yamamoto**

I'm fourth and Megumi's sixth

 **Hikari Hanazono**

Did anyone realize that Megumi and Yahiro were offline since yesterday

 **Ryuu Tsuji**

Today she said she had something to tell us but we'll find out this afternoon.

 **Megumi Yamamoto** is in a relationship with **Yahiro Saiga**

Hey guys guess who I'm dating...

 **Sakura Ushikubo**

Oh, I know, it's Yahiro!

 **Ryuu Tsuji**

I have my eye on you Yahiro

 **Akira Toudo**

What!? Monster B can't be with my sweet Megumi! Don't worry Megumi I'll protect you!

 **Kei Takishima**

Do you really have to tell the whole world that. You could've just told us like normal people.

 **Yahiro Saiga**

I don't know Kei. Why'd you have to put up photo's of your first bath. You could've just kept them to yourself like any normal person. (^^)

 **Kei Takishima**

...

 **Hikari Hanzono**

Congrats Megumi and Yahiro!

 **Kei Takishima**

Hikari, don't you want to tell them about US ;-D

 **Hikari Hanazono**

What are you talking about..? There's no us...We have nothing! Stop patronizing meeeeeee!

 **Akira Toudo**

Kei what did you do to my Angel!

 **Kei Takishima** is in a relationship with **Hikari Hanazono**

 **Akira Toudo**

WHAAAAAAAA...!?

 **Jun Yamamoto**

Congratulations!

 **Megumi Yamamoto**

Yay! Congrats Kei. You finally got her.

 **Finn Koupe Schuzette**

Do you have any idea how long we've been trying to get you guys together!

 **Hikari Hanazono**

What!? Kei! Why'd you have to put it all over Facebook?!

 **Kei Takishima** is feeling very unloved

What you don't love me that much to tell the whole world that we're a couple? :,(

 **Hikari Hanazono**

No, no I love you very much!

 **Sakura Ushikubo**

Awww! Hikari said the 'L word' (^^)

 **Finn Koupe Schuzette**

(^^) Love is in the air!

 **Hikari Hanazono**

No, no! DELETE, DELETE, DELETE, DELETE, DELETEEEEE!

 **Kei Takishima**

Awww, did you here that everyone Hikari LOVES me! (^^) =' '=

 **Akira Toudo**

I am now in my kill mode.

 **Tadashi Karino**

Trying to keep Akira from going to Kei's house...Now suffering major injuries!

 **Ryuu Tsuji**

Poor Tadashi... *sweat drops*

 **Kei Takishima** has added 34 pictures to his new album **_'Dates with Hiakri'_**.

 **Haikari Hanazono**

TAKISHIMA! TAKE THOSE PICTURES DOWN RIGHT THIS MINUTE!

 **Kei Takishima**

*smirks*What're you talking about Hikari...?

 **Hikari Hanazono**

Don't smirk at me! You know what I'm talking about now take them down!

 **Kei Takishima**

Oh, you mean the pictures of us making out last night on our date.

 **Hikari Hanazono**

Don't say it out loud, idiot! How'd you even get pictures of that!?

 **Kei Takishima**

I have my ways.

 **Sakura Ushikubo**

I saw the pictures! You guys are so cute! =^^=

 **Yahiro Saiga**

You looked like you were really enjoying that kiss Hikari.

 **Hikari Hanazono**

Would you shut up!

 **Akira Toudo**

How dare that beast kiss Hikari! I'll crush him!

 **Jun Yamamoto**

You guys put such weird things on the internet.

 **Ryuu Tsuji**

Tell me about it...

 **Sakura Ushikubo**

It's not weird, it's totally sweet!

 **Kei Takishima** \- is feeling unloved

Maybe I should just stop, Hikari just doesn't love me that much...*.sighs* :,( sad face

 **Hikari Hanazono**

No, no Kei I love you a lot okay... the same way you love me, I love you okay...

 **Kei Takishima**

I know I just love it when you tell me you love me... I love you too Hikari ;-D (^^)

 **Hikari Hanazono**

Would you stop doing that!

 **Sakura Ushikubo**

Awww, Hiakri and Kei said the 'L word' to each other... you guys are so romantic!

 **Akira Toudo**

Kei! Stop torturing my angel!

 **Ryuu Tsuji**

Should we stop them...

 **Yahiro Saiga**

Don't mind me, I'm just enjoying the show!

* * *

 **Queen DreamMachine** : Well we hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!

 **Nati** : Yes and if you have any ideas at all for the next chapter pleas kindly leave it in the reviews or send us a PM. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!


	3. Personality, being a good boyfriend X-(

Queen DreamMachine: Hey there guys! Another chapter all put together finally! Nati and I had some serious writers block when we were trying to do this one so we're really sorry that is took weeks and weeks and weeks and weeks and weeks to finish.

Nati: Yeah, we haven't been online all that much because of school and work and all that stuff, you know? But we still hope you guys like this chapter. RRE!

Kei Takishima

Soon he's gonna find out that touching girls that have boyfriends is very wrong. Especially when that girls boyfriend is me.

Hikari Hanazono

What's the big deal, Takishima. The student council president was only saying hi to me

Kei Takishima

Well he should've known better!

Hikari Hanazono

Than to say hi to me?

Kei Takishima

He touched you!

Hikari Hanazono

It was a high five!

Finn Koupe Schuzette

Kei just let it go...

Kei Takishima

Whatever... (_ _)

Ryuu Tsuji

Yahiro! Tell me why you made Megumi cry!

Yahiro Saiga

I didn't!

Jun Yamamoto

Then why is she right here at home crying!?

Yahiro Saiga

I didn't make Megumi cry!

Akira Toudo

That Beast B made my sweet Megumi cry!? I'll crush him!

Yahiro Saiga

I DID NOT MAKE THAT IDIOT CRY! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THAT!

Sakura Ushikubo

Okay everyone calm down. Yahiro, what'd you exactly say to Megu-chan.

Yahiro Saiga

Well... Megumi kinda made this sweater for me and... well...

Megumi Yamamoto

He said he hated it and he doesn't wanna wear it!

Yahiro Saiga

I didn't say I hated it, I just didn't like how it was made!

Megumi Yamamoto

See! He hates it!

Yahiro Saiga

Megumi, did you even see the sweater. It was covered with cupcakes and rabbits! Why would I wear that!

Kei Takishima

Wow... T_T

Megumi Yamamoto- Yahiro Saiga

Don't talk to me!

Sakura Ushikubo

Yahiro, Yahiro. You have so much to learn.

Tadashi Karino

Good call buddy. I wouldn't have worn it either.

Finn Koupe Schuzette

You guys need couples therapy!

Sakura Ushikubo

LOLZZZ! Couples Therapy. Tadashi and Akira could use some therapy too!

Tadashi Karino

What do you mean by that?

Akira Toudo

DON'T ACT SO CLUELESS!

Finn Koupe Schuzette

See! (^^)

Akira Toudo

Like this post and I will rate you on looks and personality.

Hikari Hanazono and 7 others liked this.

Akira Toudo

Hikari- 100/10. Sakura Ushikubo- 10/10. Megumi-100/10. Finn- 10/10. Kei-0/1000000. Tadashi- 8/10. Yahiro- 1/10. Ryuu-7/10. Jun- 9/10.

Yahiro Saiga

This thing isn't at all accurate!

Tadashi Karino

I was confident I'd get more than 8.

Jun Yamamoto

This looks like a rating on how much you like us.

Kei Takishima

I didn't even like this post. (_ _)

Yahiro Saiga

That's pretty blunt Jun... Considering you got the highest of all guys.

Ryuu Tsuji

How'd I manage to make 7.

Tadashi Karino

The question is how come the girls got more than all of us.

Akira Toudo

:-P ...They got higher than you guys because they're cuter and have a better personality

Kei Takishima

That's pretty awkward Akira. T_T

Akira Toudo

Shut up idiot. :-P

Tadashi Karino

I think it should be like this... Akira 9/10. Hikari- 7/10. Sakura 9/10. Megumi 8/10. Finn- 8/10. Kei- 10/10. Yahiro- 7/10. Jun 9/10. Ryuu Tsuji- 9/10. Tadashi 1000000/1000000.

Yahiro Saiga

That isn't accurate either.

Akira Toudo

Where did I lose that 1 point.

Tadashi Karino

You're always hitting me...

Akira Toudo

Whatever...

Kei Takishima

I didn't even like the post... (_ _)

Queen DreamMachine: Hey, hey, hey! Hope you enjoyed this story, we got lots more chapters coming up and maybe even a new story...

Nati: Yeah, don't forget to tell us what you think and give us some ideas for the next chapter! Hope you liked the story! Review!


	4. New Chapter!- Truth or Dare

Hey guys! Sorry It's been such a long time since I've updated most of my stories. I haven't been around a lot because I just transferred into a new school and I've been doing a lot of reading on Wattpad.

At first I thought Wattpad was pretty weird and I couldn't really get into it but with the friends I have, they pretty much forced me into reading these books and now I think it's pretty okay and I am totally addicted!

But I'm back and I'm reassuring all of you that I haven't forgotten about it and I will be updating and keeping up from now on. I was working on some new stories but unfortunately I forgot that there is a time limit of when your documents get deleted.

So now I pretty much have to start them all over.

Anyways, the reason I came here was to talk about a new chapter! There was a review I got that had me thinking about a new chapter!

 **Cookies** requested: **MAKE TRUTH OR DARE!**

I came here to tell you that I will definitely be doing the is request. So now I have a request for you... Review or Private Message me some Truth or Dares you'd like to see!

Well, bye for now! ~


	5. Truth or Dare part1

**Well, it's been long enough! RRE!**

* * *

 **Tadashi Karino**

Guys, I'm bored...

 **Finn Koupe Schuzette**

Why don't you go eat, you're always doing that...

 **Tadashi Karino**

Nah, I'll go steal some of the new cookies Akira said she'll makelater.

 **Finn Koupe Schuzette**

(¬_¬)

 **Akira Toudo**

SO IT WAS YOU WHO TOOK MY BUTTERSCOTCH COOKIES!

 **Tadashi Karino**

Please don't kill me!

 **Akira Toudo**

No promises *laughing maniacally*

 **Jun Yamamoto**

...

 **Hikari Hanazono**

Why don't we play truth or dare!

 **Yahiro Saiga**

I'm against that... (；一_一)

 **Sakura Ushikubo**

Why are you so grumpy Yahiro?

 **Finn Koupe Schuzette**

Yeah, what pooped in your cereal this morning?

 **Yahiro Saiga**

Whatever...

 **Megumi Yamamoto**

Yeah, Yahiro, why don't you tell them what's going on with you because I would sure like to know...(¬_¬)

 **Akira Toudo**

Yahiro! What did you do to my Angel Megumi!?

 **Yahiro Saiga**

I am not doing this again...◔̯◔

 **Hikari Hanazono**

Takishima I challenge you to a game of Truth or Dare!

 **Kei Takishima**

Bring it on Miss Second Place ;-)

 **Hikari Hanazono**

Don't call me Second Place!

 **Tadashi Karino**

So who's going first

 **Megumi Yamamoto**

I think Yahiro should go first ◔̯◔

 **Yahiro Saiga**

I said I'm not playing, and why do you think I should go first Megumi?

 **Sakura Ushikubo**

Okay Yahiro, what'd you do this time? *shaking my head*

 **Akira Toudo**

If you need me to kill him I would be glad to.

 **Finn Koupe Schuzette**

Lol Akira

 **Megumi Yamamoto**

Yahiro, truth or dare...

 **Yahiro Saiga**

I said I'm not playing

 **Megumi Yamamoto**

◔̯◔

 **Yahiro Saiga**

Truth

 **Megumi Yamamoto**

On a scale of one to ten, how much do you trust me?

 **Ryuu Tsuji**

Whoa.

 **Kei Takishima**

This is kind of amusing...

 **Hikari Hanazono**

I don't get it...

 **Tadashi Karino**

Okay something's going on with you two...

 **Finn Koupe Schuzette**

You don't say! (Sarcasm)

 **Yahiro Saiga**

10/10

 **Megumi Yamamoto**

The point of the truth part of the game is to tell the truth...

 **Yahiro Saiga**

I'm telling the truth!

 **Megumi Yamamoto**

I don't believe you

 **Yahiro Saiga**

This is why I didn't want to play! *shaking my head*

 **Sakura Ushikubo**

Okaaaayyyy then... who's next!

 **Jun Yamamoto**

Megumi?

 **Ryuu Tsuji**

I'm a bit curious...

 **Megumi Yamamoto**

Well, Yahiro, whdon't you tell them what's wrong with you, I'm sure they'll be quite intrigued to hear what you have to say...

 **Yahiro Saiga**

T_T

 **Kei Takishima**

I'll go next, Hikari, truth or dare?

 **Hikari Hanazono**

Dare! I'll take you on for a challenge anytime!

 **Kei Takishima**

Okay then, I dare you to say that I'm the best boyfriend in the world and put a picture of us together as your profile picture ^^

 **Hikari Hanazono**

≧ _ ≦ Takishima, is the best boyfriend ever (this was a dare)

 **Hikari Hanazono** updated her profile picture.

 **Sakura Ushikubo**

Awww! Hikari and Kei look so cute!

 **Akira Toudo**

Kei was touching my Angel Hikari! I'll crush him!

 **Tadashi Karino**

... I wanna go next! Akira, truth or dare!

 **Akira Toudo**

Dare...

 **Tadashi Karino**

I dare you not to hit or get angry with me for a whole week! In other words, I get to take as much food as I want without you getting angry with me!

 **Yahiro Saiga**

But Tadashi that's her reason for living... ;-D

 **Akira Toudo**

Whatever... I can do that... (_ _)

 **Ryuu Tsuji**

Well this is going to be fun

 **Finn Koupe Schuzette**

Ryuu! Truth or dare!

 **Ryuu Tsuji**

Truth

 **Finn Koupe Schuzette**

Which do you like better me or animals?

 **Ryuu Tsuji**

Animals of course ^^

 **Yahiro Saiga**

Ohhhh, burn...

 **Finn Koupe Schuzette**

Ryuu!

 **Ryuu Tsuji**

Well, I do like animals... but I really love you ^^

 **Sakura Ushikubo**

Awww!

 **Kei Takishima**

Nice Save Ryuu ;-)

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Well that's all for now... I really couldn't think of anymore questions and the ones some of you sent me were really helpful! ;-D**

 **Anyways, I'll be updating soon! Think of some more questions for truth or dare!**

 **Bye guys! ~**


	6. Truth or Dare part2

**Queen DreamMachine:** Hey, guys, so sorry for the late update and sorry about not updating my other story too. I am also sorry if you think this story is OOC because I haven't watched SA in a long time.

 **Nati:** But with that aside now, enjoy the story! RRE!

* * *

 **Jun Yamamoto**

Okay then, let's continue with the game

 **Kei Takishima**

Why do we even have to continue with this thing?

Finn Koupe Schuzette

Kei, you're such a buzzkill

 **Hikari Hanazono**

Come on Takishima, it's fun, not to mention I'm gonna win!

 **Kei Takishima**

Whatever you say, Second Place. Who came up with this game anyway?

 **Hikari Hanazono**

Lighten up Takishima, here, I'll go next

 **Yahiro Saiga**

Alright Hikari, truth or dare?

 **Hikari Hanazono**

Dare!

 **Yahiro Saiga**

Okay, I dare you to go on a date with Kei

 **Kei Takishima**

Well Hikari, you heard him, and I know you don't back down from a challenge. Now, let's keep playing, this is fun. ʘ‿ʘ

 **Hikari Hanazono**

Okay, that doesn't seem too bad

 **Yahiro Saiga**

But that's not all, you also have to wear the Yappy the Rabbit costume throughout the whole date! ;-D

 **Kei Takishima**

...

 **Hikari Hanazono**

What?!

 **Ryuu Tsuji**

That's tough Kei

 **Finn Koupe Schuzette**

Wow, nice one Yahiro

 **Megumi Yamamoto**

Yahiro why are you so mean? YouI've always been so cold and mean!

 **Yahiro Saiga**

I am not mean!

 **Akira Toudo**

You're pretty mean Yahiro

 **Yahiro Saiga**

No one asked you

 **Megumi Yamamoto**

See, you did it again!

 **Sakura Ushikubo**

Okay, can we move on with the game please. Who's going next?

 **Tadashi Karino**

I'll go

 **Akira Toudo**

Oooh, this is going to be fun

 **Tadashi Karino**

Oh no

 **Akira Toudo**

Truth or Dare(─‿‿─)

 **Tadashi Karino**

Truth, that seems less deadly

 **Akira Toudo**

Tell me everything you hate about me

 **Tadashi Karino**

Nevermind, dare seems good now

 **Akira Toudo**

I dare you to answer that question

 **Tadashi Karino**

Ummm...

 **Yahiro Saiga**

I don't think I'll be attending your funeral Tadashi

 **Hikari Hanazono**

We'll miss you Tadashi

 **Megumi Yamamoto**

Bye Tadashi

 **Ryuu Tsuji**

Rip, Tadashi, he was a good friend

 **Kei Takishima**

No mercy Akira

 **Jun Yamamoto**

Sorry Tadashi

 **Finn Koupe Schuzette**

Poor Tadashi, I hope he'll only get a few injuries

 **Tadashi Karino**

Well, if have to answer honestly, then, there's nothing I hate about you Akira, I love you.

 **Sakura Ushikubo**

Awww! Tadashi you're so sweet!

 **Ryuu Tsuji**

-_- what?

 **Megumi Yamamoto**

Why can't you be like that Yahiro (；一_一)

 **Yahiro Saiga**

What?!

 **Akira Toudo**

Okay... can we just continue with the game please!

 **Sakura Ushikubo**

Megumi, truth or dare?

 **Megumi Yamamoto**

Truth

 **Sakura Ushikubo**

Okay, what is your most embarrassing moment with Yahiro｡◕‿◕｡

 **Megumi Yamamoto**

What do you think Yahiro, what is my most embarrassing moment with you? *rolling my eyes*

 **Yahiro Saiga**

Sakura... why?

 **Sakura Ushikubo**

ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ

 **Megumi Yamamoto**

Well, I would say yesterday, when Yahiro yelled at me in public at the mall!

 **Yahiro Saiga**

It wasn't my fault! I didn't know what was going on!

 **Megumi Yamamoto**

Go to hell

 **Kei Takishima**

Can we stop playing now... (_ _)

* * *

 **Nati:** Well, let's start with some questions!

1\. What did you think of Hikari's dare from Yahiro? (Thanks for the suggestion ChibiRaccoon!)

2\. Do you think Kei is a buzzkill?

3\. What do you think is going on with Yahiro and Megumi? (Whoever guesses first gets a dedication and a choice of what the next chapter should be about!)

 **Queen DreamMachine:** I will try to update this story this Friday and my next story 'You're my only one's in at least two weeks. I have other stories planned about Jun and Sakura and Kei and Hikari.

 **Nati:** Well, bye guys, remember to review!


	7. The date

**Yahiro Saiga**

Hey Kei, heard you and Hikari went out on that date last night ;-D how was that^^

 **Kei Takishima**

I don't wanna talk about it... (_ _)

 **Finn Koupe Schuzette**

Hikariiii tell us what happened!

 **Ryuu Tsuji**

Did you and Kei even have a decent date... even with the bunny suit on... *sweatdrops*

 **Hikari Hanazono**

Well... it wasnt really a date to be honest... since Sui taghed along

 **Yahiro Saiga**

Are tou kidding me? Where did you guys go anyway?

 **Hikari Hanazono**

To an Amusement Park... but we didnt really spend that much time with eachother. One of the employees thought that I was part of an act for a kids show so I kind of spent most of my time entertaining them than with Takishima

 **Akira Toudo**

My poor angel... KEI HOW COULD YOU

 **Kei Takishima**

It wasnt my fault! (-.-*)

 **Yahiro Saiga**

I knew it was gonna be funny

 **Ryuu Tsuji**

(-.-;)

 **Megumi Yamamoto**

You didn't have to be so mean about it

 **Sakura Ushikubo**

Seriously? What have you two been fighting about? Its been going on for 3 days now!

 **Yahiro Saiga**

(T_T)

 **Megumi Yamamoto**

Why don't you tell them Yahiro T_T

 **Tadashi Karino**

You guys are still at this?

 **Sakura Ushikubo**

I know right *rolling my eyes*

 **Akira Toudo**

What did Beast B do to my poor baby!

 **Megumi Yamamoto**

Yahiro doesn't trust me

 **Yahiro Saiga**

WHAT?! You're the one that doesn't trust me!

 **Hikari Hanazono**

Ummm?

 **Yahiro Saiga**

Megumi and I were at her house the other day and she had a bunch of candy in her fridge. I keep telling her to stop eating so much kf it but she won't listen to me(T_T) then we went upstairs for a second and when we came back down all of it was gone. AND NOW SHE THINKS I THREW IT ALL AWAY OR ATE IT ALL!

 **Finn Koupe Schuzette**

What were you guys doing upstairs... ;-)

 **Sakura Ushikubo**

ARE YOU KIDDING!?

 **Jun Yamamoto**

That's what you guys were fightig about? *sigh*

 **Akira Toudo**

Well you probably did you stupid monster!

 **Yahiro Saiga**

I DIDN'T! I'M SERIOUS! I even tried to make it up to her by taking her to thr mall and getting more but we ended up fighting there too...

 **Megumi Yamamoto**

):-( I don't beleive you!

 **Tadashi Karino**

Ummm... I think I understand now (^ ^;)

 **Hikari Hanazono**

?

 **Akira Toudo**

What did you do this time you glutton T_T

 **Tadashi Karino**

Well... I may or may not have came in and stolen it...

 **Yahiro Saiga**

TADASHI! WHAT THE HELL!

 **Akira Toudo**

What were you doing in there anyway!?

 **Tadashi Karino**

I was hungry...

 **Megumi Yamamoto**

...

 **Yahiro Saiga**

Tadashi...

 **Tadashi Karino**

Ummm... yes :)

 **Yahiro Saiga**

You're an idiot...

 **Tadashi Karino**

 **Yahiro Saiga**

See I was telling the truth

Will you forgive me now Megumi, please... even though Tadashi's an idiot

 **Megumi Yamamoto**

^^ yeah sorry for accusing you:(

 **Yahiro Saiga**

Good, Im coming over ;)

 **Kei Takishima**

...

 **Finn Koupe Schuzette**

Gonna do the same thing you guys did when you went upstairs ;D

 **Sakura Ushikubo**

Lol

* * *

 **Queen DreamMachine:** How was that? I'm ao happy you all are enjoying this story thanks for the reviews they really boost my confidence ^^

 **Nati** : QUESTION TIME!

1) Did you expect that explanation from Megumi and Yahiro?

2) What did you think about Kei and Hikari's date?

 **Queen DreamMachine:** That's all the questions! What do you think the next chapter will be about? Remember to favourite and review!


	8. Song Text Prank: Part 1

**Queen DreamMachine:** Hello, hello, hello! Well, my, my, my, it has been a long time hasn't it... Yeah I haven't been that active. And also, thank you so much for the positive reviews. I never thought that people would like this story so thank you so much. It also boosts my confidence to know people are actually enjoying this. But anyways, here's another chapter! I started this chapter since this trend started and I haven't had time to finish it until now. Anywho, enjoy!

* * *

 **Group Chat**

 **Sakura Ushikubo**

Hey, guys, I've got an idea

 **Finn Koupe Schuzette**

Hi, what is it?

 **Sakura Ushikubo**

It's a prank for the boys

 **Akira Toudo**

I'm listening }:)

 **Sakura Ushikubo**

Okay, so you know that song lyrics text prank that's been going around?

 **Megumi Yamamoto**

Oh, I think I know where this is going ^^

 **Hikari Hanazono**

Umm, what's that?

 **Sakura Ushikubo**

Well, it's a little prank where you text the lyrics of a song to someone and see how they react

 **Hikari Hanazono**

Oh

 **Sakura Ushikubo**

So who's in!

 **Akira Toudo**

I'm definitely in!

 **Megumi Yamamoto**

Me too

 **Finn Koupe Schuzette**

Yeah I wanna prank Ryuu!

 **Hikari Hanazono**

I guess I'll try it... I'll definitely beat Takishima!

 **Sakura Ushikubo**

Yayy

 **Finn Koupe Schuzette**

This will be so much fun ^^

* * *

Yahiro and Megumi's chat- Soap Song by Melanie Martinez

 **Megumi Yamamoto**

Hi Yahiro

 **Yahiro Saiga**

Hey, what's up?

 **Megumi Yamamoto**

I think I just remembered something

 **Yahiro Saiga**

What is it?

 **Megumi Yamamoto**

I think I left the faucet running

 **Yahiro Saiga**

Go turn it off, you're so forgetful

 **Megumi Yamamoto**

Now my words are filling at the top

 **Yahiro Saiga**

Huh?

 **Megumi Yamamoto**

Darling you're just soaking in it, but I know you'll get out the minute you notice all your fingers pruning up

Yahiro Saiga

Ummm, I'm completely dry and my fingers are fine?

Megumi are you okay?

 **Megumi Yamamoto**

I'm tired of being careful, gentle, trying to keep the water warm

 **Yahiro Saiga**

(•_•)

 **Megumi Yamamoto**

Let me under your skin

 **Yahiro Saiga**

(● ●)

 **Megumi Yamamoto**

Uh oh, there goes, said too much it overflowed

Why do I always spill

 **Yahiro Saiga**

Umm, I don't know...

 **Megumi Yamamoto**

I feel it coming out my throat

 **Yahiro Saiga**

What? What are you...?

 **Megumi Yamamoto**

Guess I better wash my mouth out with soap

 **Yahiro Saiga**

WHAT!? DON'T DO THAT!

 **Megumi Yamamoto**

God I wish I never spoke, now I gotta wash my moth out with soap

 **Yahiro Saiga**

NO! STOP!

 **Megumi Yamamoto**

I feel it coming out my throat, guess I better wash my mouth out with soap

 **Yahiro Saiga**

WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?! I TOLD YOU TO STOP WASHING YOUR MOUTH WITH SOAP

 **Megumi Yamamoto**

God I wish I never spoke, guess I better wash my moth out with soap

 **Yahiro Saiga**

Are you comepletely DELUSIONAL!? I'm calling a doctor, you seem sick!

 **Megumi Yamamoto**

NO

 **Yahiro Saiga**

What?

 **Megumi Yamamoto**

It was just a prank, all those texts were song lyrics :)

 **Yahiro Saiga**

(- -)

 **Megumi Yamamoto**

The soap song...

 **Yahiro Saiga**

... I am not amused

 **Megumi Yamamoto**

;-D

* * *

Hikari and Kei's chat- I don't care by Icona Pop

 **Hikari Hanazono**

TAKISHIMA!

 **Kei Takishima**

Hikari? What's wrong?

 **Hikari Hanazono**

I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone

 **Kei Takishima**

Oh, did you now ;D

What kind of feeling?

 **Hikari Hanazono**

I crashed my car into a bridge

 **Kei Takishima**

WHAT!? You can't even drive! Are you okay?!

Hikari?

 **Hiakri Hanazono**

I watched I let it burn

 **Kei Takishima**

Are you insane?! I knew you were dense but not like this! Hikari where are you?

 **Hikari Hanazono**

I threw your * into a bag and pushed it down the stairs

 **Kei Takishima**

(° °) Hikari?

Is that you?

 **Hikari Hanazono**

I crashed my car into a bridge...

 **Kei Takishima**

I know that! Tell me where you are!

Do you even have a car?!

Where did you get a car from?!

 **Hikari Hanazono**

I DON'T CARE

 **Kei Takishima**

Huh?

Hikari, if you don't tell me where you are I'm gonna come find you

 **Hikari Hanazono**

I LOVE IT

 **Kei Takishima**

Okay, so, you're insane and I'm calling your parents...

 **Hikari Hanazono**

Wait, no! Don't!

 **Kei Takishima**

Hikari, tell me where you are

 **Hikari Hanazono**

I'm at home, and I didnt crash any car

 **Kei Takishima**

THEN WHAT THE HELL WAS ALL OF THAT ABOUT YOU GOT ME WORRIED SICK!

 **Hikari Hanazono**

Look up the song 'I don't care'

HAHA I WIN TAKISHIMA

 **Kei Takishima**

I'm going to punish you, I'm coming over

 **Hikari Hanazono**

Huh?

* * *

 **Queen DreamMachine** : I'm really sorry I only did two of the pranks, it's just really late at night right now and I'm super tired. I just wanted to put this one up really quickly. Anyways, what did you think of the songs I picked out? Ryuu, Jun and Tadashi still have to be pranked, what do think their reaction would be like and what song do you think they'll be texted?

Again, thank you for the positive comments and such, it really makes me happy to know that people enjoy this story.

Bye!


End file.
